Enfoldment
by ZiverNavyCIS
Summary: "Do you ever think about soulmates?"


_**A/N:**_ _Was supposed to be on hiatus, but you can't stop inspiration, and you can't change whatever you decide to write whilst in a crowded train. Been listening to a range of Florence + The Machine songs, and I think this fic comes from a variety of them. :) Call this a fic I decide to write on my birthday heh. Please review and thank you :) - Sharmane_

_**Dedications: Steph. Thank you for everything you did, and thank you for being you. Love ya.**_

* * *

She told him that they weren't meant to be and left. Yet, only _once_ in his life -

He felt an inexplicable, lost attraction to a woman. His heart always believed that she was the one; and his heart was right. Only would she let go of him, for his sake.

She held his face, pressed her forehead against his, caressed his skin with a soft touch and left. She told him to forget her and walk forwards. She left him battered by ache. The leaves cease to rustle, and all that was left was silence and sound of his heartbeat.

He was rendered incapable; he couldn't move; he couldn't breathe; he couldn't blink. Surreal was what it was, seeing her go. She thought that they played with fate. Took fate by the reins and ride it, with no direction. If anything, he knew that he was serious for her. Because time and time, tragedy befell yet they held on. Even if they held on, something happens, and he knew - they wouldn't end up together.

He forgot to tell her even though they played with fate, fate played with them. Took them - no, her. Took her by the reins and ride her into the unknown, leaving her to find her way out. He found her, but her heart was trapped in the depths of her haunted past.

In a way, he hadn't found her at all. And he knows, if she disappears and wants to - he will never find her.

He prayed that fate would take them by reins again, this time with control.

* * *

So instead of going back to the team, he walked to the cottage she has been staying in. As his feet dragged against the ground, all he could see was her. He could see her watering the plants that was flourishing by the door. He could see her waving at him. He could see her walking away.

In a way, he couldn't bear to leave this place for that meant walking forwards. It was what she wanted him do and for the first time, he wasn't listening.

The door was unlocked, as if beckoning him to go in. He had the key, she gave it to him. But she left it unlocked. She leaves everything locked. Pushing open the door, he was hit by how simple the cottage was. Just a couch, a table and a tiny stove.

And a note on the floor, tossed carelessly aside. His brows furrowed, by instinct he knew it was for him. But it was on the floor, wrinkled - as if it was not meant for anyone. He picked it up, and his heart ached yet again by her handwriting. Reluctantly, his eyes travelled to the letter.

_Tony,_

_I considered you to be in my life. Romantically dysfunctional as we were, you were a part of me that... made me a little more whole, I suppose. When all is said and done, I am writing this with the blind notion that you will read this. You won't. I don't know why I am even trying to write a letter; it's absurd. Forget me, walk forwards. I am a danger, a burden you can't keep trying to carry. My heart is heavy, but you always lifted me._

_My feet never touched the ground._

_One more question. I think by this time, you would have understood._

_Do you ever think about soulmates?_

The first thing that flew into his mind was that, yes - this must be absurd. Then her words struck him like a freight train, all of her words. His hands trembling, he bit his lips, looking up, trying not to let the tears wash him over again. And his heart twinged, as his hands took a life on its own and flipped the crumpled paper to the back.

_Partners, we were. Friends, we were._ _Meant to be, we are. Soulmates are soulmates no matter how far fate goes to separate them. _

His knees gave way as he crumbled onto the floor.

_She knew that if he saw the letter, they are meant to be._

_Do you ever think about soulmates? _Yes, he does. Quite often, as a gnawing pain ate its way through his soul. Because soulmates will always find each other, no matter how far you separate them.

He found her letter.

A shred of hope; a glimmer of a ray.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, hoped that it was okay. - Sharmane _


End file.
